The Erisia Gems
The Erisia Gems are infinity stone-like items that grant the user(s) certain powers depending on the user's own power, and after use, require "Charging" by draining the user's own energy, the user doesn't have to be human, and they can be used by non-organics such as the yamato, they also generate an infinite source of power, so you could use one to charge your phone, if you can create a machine to gather the power. The Reality Gem Owned by: Erisal-SCP Facility, (First Half of Series 1) Daleks, (Second Half of Series 1 - Ending of Series 3) Erisal-SCP Facility, (Series 4 - Onwards) Blue in appearence, The Reality Gem allows control over Reality, allowing the user to change reality, such as turning people into spaghetti, or causing giant bubbles to fly everywhere, though, if the user is not powerful enough, it has an incredibly small radius The Space Gem Owned By: Erisal, (Series 1 - First Half of Series 2) Daleks, (Second Half of Series 2 - Ending of Series 3) Erisal. (Series 4 - Onwards) Orange in appearance, The Space Gem allows control over space, allowing the user to teleport, change the location of planets, stars, and other masses, also allowing the user to generate an oxygen bubble The Time Gem Owned By: Seth, '' (Series 1 - Series 2 Episode 9) Daleks, (Series 2 Episode 10 - Ending of Series 2) Seth, (Series 3 - Onwards)'' Green in appearance, The Time Gem allows control over time, allowing the user to see into all possible futures, pasts, and presents, and also allowing the user to reverse and fast forward objects, such as an apple, it also allows the user to rewrite the past, ignoring all paradoxes, and even wipe objects from the timeline, but this usually requires the power gem. The Power Gem Owned By: IggitDog, (Series 1 - Series 2 Episode 9) Daleks, (Series 2 Episode 10) IggitDog, (Series 3 - Onwards) Rainbow geode in appearance, The Power Gem allows the user to become infinitely strong and durable, and able to increase the strength of others and machines it is attached to, it also can work with the other Erisia Gems to power them up, and can even drain power from anything. The Mind Gem Owned by: FlatStrike, (Series 1 - Series 2 Episode 8) Daleks, (Series 2 Episode 9 - Ending of Series 2) FlatStrike (Series 4 - Onwards) Golden-Yellow in appearance, The Mind Gem allows the user to take the soul of someone, telekinesis, and telepathy, The more souls it contains, the stronger the user becomes, it also allows to user to take over the bodies of other people, and control the minds of others. The Death Gem = Owned by: Nobody, (Series 1) Philo The Snivy (Series 2 - Series 2 Episode 10), Dalek Storm, (Series 2 Episode 10) No one (Series 2 Onwards) = The colour of the death gem is identical to a black hole, when used, it can kill ANYTHING,this also includes, timelines (Existing and possible), planets, galaxies, & species, but, if not used properly, it can kill the user, it was used to kill Dalek Storm, an unknown ability of it is the ability to bring life to anything, even if they were wiped from ever existing, and make them immortalCategory:Browse